


Kiss and Cry

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Don’t bother.”The deep voice pulls Victor out of his musings, and he glances back towards the sound of it, seeing one of his new teammates, Jonas and David whas it?“Don’t bother with what?” Victor asks, turning his attention back to the ice as his teammates come to stand next to him. The skater is still moving across the ice, gliding through a program but without the music. Victor still hears it though, knows how it swells and builds by his movements alone.“Don’t bother with that one,” Jonas says and when Victor looks back at him he’s nodding towards the man on the ice. “I think every player on the team has asked him out at this point. He’s turned them all down.”Or: the final part of Figure skater!Yuuri and Hockeyplayer!Vitya - now in college.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 38
Kudos: 474
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Kiss and Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my 21st piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was kiss-and-cry and this is the final part of the middle school au I started in May during AU week. It's been so much fun following these boys all the way from fourteen to college, and I hope you all enjoy reading the final part of their story. Read the first part [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055389/chapters/45263623)
> 
> Thank you to [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) for the help with beting this story all the way though. You're amazing.

Victor leans over the barrier, eyes intent on the lone figure gliding across the ice. Grace is carved into every movement of him, and Victor can’t contain his smile as he watches just as mesmerized as he was the first time he saw him skate, carving out jumps in a rundown rink at a local competition. Now he’s a decimeter taller, in sleek black sponsored gear, in a rink that still smells new. So much has changed, and somehow it’s still the same. The figure skater pushes up speed and launches into a jump, one, two, three rotations before he lands flawlessly. A smile spreads on Victor’s lips, and he has to hold back from clapping, not wanting to disturb him. 

“Don’t bother.” 

The deep voice pulls Victor out of his musings, and he glances back towards the sound of it, seeing one of his new teammates, Jonas and David whas it? Victor’s not sure. There had been many names thrown around. They just had a players meeting where they introduced Victor as the new addition to the team, and had then been let out with promises of having their asses handed to them during tomorrow's practice. Victor had wondered how many times he’s heard just that, but simply smiled, walking out to find one of the biggest reasons he’s in this ice rink in the first place. Sure, the team is good, but so was the first one he got drafted too. This one however, comes with the benefit of closeness to the thing that Victor holds most dear. 

“Don’t bother with what?” Victor asks, turning his attention back to the ice as his teammates come to stand next to him. The skater is still moving across the ice, gliding through a program but without the music. Victor still hears it though, knows how it swells and builds by his movements alone. 

“Don’t bother with that one,” Jonas says and when Victor looks back at him he’s nodding towards the man on the ice. “I think every player on the team has asked him out at this point. He’s turned them all down.”

“Oh?” Victor answers, feeling a mix of pride and jealousy twist in his gut. He had not known this. “Why does he do that?”

“Maybe he doesn’t like hockey players,” David says with a scoff and Victor has to hold back a smirk, wanting very much to prove him wrong. 

“I think he might have a boyfriend,” Jonas says and Victor nods in understanding, letting out a soft hum. “I’m saying, don’t bother because he’ll only reject you.” 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” Victor says, a little too smuggly, and both Jonas and David scoffs. 

“Look I’m sure you’re used to getting all the attention with that pretty face but it’s not worth it,” David says and Victor nods, turning back towards the ice. 

“Yeah I’ve seen him turn down super hot guys and girls,” Jonas adds. They’re both looking very sure about this.

“Okay, thanks guys,” Victor says airily, turning his attention back to the figure skater. On the ice, the man stretches his back in a lovely Ina Bauer, gliding across the cold ice. He’s so incredibly graceful, beautiful and breathtaking. Victor can’t stop himself, and a loud wolf-whistle leaves his lips, echoing across the rink. He can see the men next to him freeze, and the smirk on his lips spreads wider as the figure skater slides to a stop, turning to look at the one disturbing his practice. His eyes are hard when they met Victor’s, something he’s only encountered once before, before an amused smirk curls on his lips. 

“Oh you’re gonna get it now,” David says next to him, clearly misinterpreting. Victor says nothing, eyes glued on the skater as he starts moving with lazy strokes towards the barrier where Victor is resting on his elbows. He truly is gorgeous, hair sweat damp and cheeks flushed from the cold, plump lips and dark eyes. He’s the most beautiful person Victor has ever met. 

“Like what you see?” the skater says in a melodic voice when he’s just a few meters away, and Victor nods, biting his lip as he stops just out of touch. 

“Very much,” he agrees, making a show out of checking the skaters body. “That’s the prettiest Ina Bauer I’ve ever seen.” 

“That’s quite the compliment,” the skater says. “You new? I haven’t seen you here before?” 

“Just started on the team today,” Victor admits, smiling at the way the skater seems to be inching closer. “Any chance you could show me around? I could take you on a date.”

“Hmm,” the skater says, placing his hands on the barrier on either side of Victor's arms. “I could let you take me out. I’d much rather take you home to my dorm though.” 

Victor barely hears the shocked gasps from his teammates, too distracted by how the skater leans closer, one hand curling into the collar of his sports jacket, pulling him up to crash their lips together. Victor gasps, grabbing Yuuri’s hips to pull him closer too. It feels so right to kiss him, like coming home. They’ve been apart for far too long, and Victor has missed him every single second. He’s so glad that they’re going to be living together again now, officially this time. Yuuri smiles against his lips, and Victor pulls back to look at him, hand cupping the love of his life’s neck. His pinky brushes the silver chain of Yuuri’s necklace as he does, and warmth swells from his chest. To think they’ve been in love for over six years. Victor is truly blessed. 

“Hi love,” he breathes, and Yuuri laughs, softly and pure. Victor adores him. 

“So, are you coming home with me or not?” Yuuri asks cheekily, and now it’s Victor’s turn to laugh, leaning forward to claim Yuuri’s lips again, softer this time. Yuuri smiles into the kiss, and something precious and pure wraps around Victor's heart. When he pulls back they lace their fingers together, and Victor can’t help but rub the gold ring on Yuuri’s finger, getting a bright smile in return. 

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

Victor has spent two and a half years with the team he got drafted to after High School. It’s been a good team, and Victor did like it there. The only problem was that it meant he and Yuuri couldn’t be together, since Yuuri went to train with Celestino. They knew this was going to be a problem, none of them wanting to give up on their dreams or each other. It’s been hard work to fix, but Victor has finally managed to pull through. Getting signed to this new team who shares the rink with Celestino’s skaters had taken some negotiating, and so had getting his college credentials transferred, but now he’s here. Yuuri did follow him to Oakwood, and it’s only fair Victor followed him this time. The dorm is small, but they have their own bathroom and small kitchen, and they have each other. What else could they want? 

Being a college student as well as an athlete is different than in High School, the college not having its own team. Instead Victor’s signed by a real major league hockey club, who expects him to put in as much work as a full time job, whether he studies or not. At least the money is good, and they could probably get a nice apartment if they wanted, but had decided to try to save it. Yuuri’s saving as much as he can too, even if none of them have to live on student loans. They both have fickle careers, an injury being able to crumble their current plans completely. Still, college does allow more freedom, and for the first time in years, Victor is able to accompany Yuuri to a competition. The major league hockey season is over when the figure skating World Championship in Stockholm rolls around. Victor is thrilled to hook his arm in Yuuri’s and parade around like he’s a trophy husband to one of the top male figure skaters in the world, even though they’re not really married, yet. Victor hopes they will soon though. He’d take a runaway wedding anyday, even though he knows their parents and friends would kill them. Phichit and Chris would hate to be robbed of being co-best men. 

“You feel good?” Victor asks when Yuuri leans on him a little heavier, moving down crowded halls on their way from the locker rooms to the rink for the 6 minute warm up. 

“Yeah, just so glad you’re here,” Yuuri answers, leaning to the side to place a soft kiss on Victor’s cheek. The short program had gone really well, and Yuuri’s in third for the last event. 

“Nervous?” Victor asks, because he knows about how Yuuri’s anxiety rolls deeper during competitions. He’s talked to him on the phone on several instances, sometimes even till the last second before Yuuri has to get on the ice. He’s so glad to be here now. He doesn’t think Yuuri’s anxious now though. There’s something unusually calm about him, almost serene. 

“Not really,” Yuuri answers with a bit of a breathless laugh. “It feels strange. I usually am. Especially when I'm in such a good position.” The arena is filled to the brim with people, and Victor can’t help but smile as they walk into the ice area, seeing all the signs with Yuuri’s name on them. 

“You’ll be amazing. You’re always breathtaking out there,” Victor says and Yuuri nods, eyes on the ice. Victor can see his focus zero in, one he recognizes in himself. They don’t speak more after that, and soon Celestino takes over. Victor steps back to let him talk to Yuuri, instruct him on what to do and what to avoid. Victor glances around at the other skaters, and something settles into his chest. He’s not sure why or how, he just knows that none of them stands a chance against his Yuuri. He turns his face back to his fiancé and when he catches Yuuri’s eye he smirks, watching a smile curl on Yuuri’s lips, just before he takes the ice. 

The airy and melodic music piece Yuuri’s skating this season's free skate to is lovely. It fits so well with Yuuri’s musicality, and Victor’s heart soars as it starts, Yuuri’s graceful movements guiding the tune in a dance. He truly is the most beautiful thing Victor has ever seen, eyes determined but expression serene, as if he knows he’s pulling all of Victor’s heartstrings. Yuuri had demanded he wouldn't take his eyes off him just before he took the ice, and Victor almost wanted to laugh, because when had he ever been able to? 

The first jump goes flawlessly, and so does the jump combination. Victor grips the edge of the barrier tightly each time Yuuri builds up, and he and Celestino both cheer loudly when he lands, the program continuing to flow on the ice. Victor loves him. Loves every breath out of his mouth, every delicate bend of his wrists and his laugh. Victor’s going to love him forever. He’s sure of it. Yuuri’s step sequence makes the crowd gasp, as well as the Ina Bauer, and when he hits his ending pose the arena erupts into loud cheers, a rain of flowers falling from the stands. It’s the program of a lifetime, Celestino laughs beside him. Victor beams proudly. 

Yuuri turns to the entrance where Victor is standing and smiles, picking up a handful of roses as he skates and waves to the crowd. He only has eyes for Victor, and as soon as he reaches the barrier he hands the roses over in exchange for his skate guards. 

“Yuuri,” Victor laughs. “They’re for you.” 

“I want you to have them,” Yuuri says as he shakes his head, lacing their fingers together as they start making their way to the Kiss and Cry. “I’m so glad you’re here for this. That we’ve made it here together.” 

Victor sighs happily. He said something similar, lips pressed to Yuuri’s at last year’s celebratory party for his hockey team, even if they did just make the playoffs and were no where near winning. 

“Did it feel good?” Victor asks as they sit, twisting a bit awkwardly as he sees them on the large screens all over the arena. He’s not really used to being on camera like this, unless he’s sent to the expelbooth. Yuuri looks gorgeous though, so Victor turns back to look at him instead. 

“It did,” Yuuri laughs. “I felt really great.”

“Way to peak at the perfect moment,” Celestino says and Yuuri laughs again, eyes turning to the screen in front of them as the overhead speakers asks for their attention. He’s holding Victor’s hand so tightly, and Victor keeps his eyes on him, heart so incredibly full. The score comes, and Victor doesn’t see the numbers but he knows, by the way Yuuri’s mouth falls open, eyes shining and bright with surprise and joy. He turns and kisses Victor hotly and hard, hands gripping at Vicor’s neck. Victor laughs and kisses him back, already planning where to hang the World Championship gold medal in the dorm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> 


End file.
